


In a Perfect World

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: A Perfect World [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ooc Goro Akechi, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: After losing in a water fight, Akira and Akechi have a casual conversation...but somethings not right.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: A Perfect World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #18 / May 2020





	In a Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Outside prompt challenge from r/fanfiction
> 
> It's (Spoiler)'s world, I never got the bad ending from that part but I'm guessing it's basically everyone's happy, Akechi's friends with everyone and is a phantom thief, and Akira never leaves Tokyo, That may not right but it's what I wrote.
> 
> Yes Akechi is OOC but he's the version of Akechi that's in Akira's perfect world

“Joker, I can sense Crow near, we need to prepare!” Futaba whispered to Akira.

Akira nods, “Then we must reload and be ready to fight to the death!”

“Yes, sirrrr!” she responded as she dipped her gun into the bucket full of water. She turned to Fox who was standing farther away, by the water ballon bucket. “Inari you heard the man! Get to work!” She yanked her gun out and pumped it once. Fox quickly picks up the water balloon bucket and sprints over to Akira.

“Well Joker, do you believe we’ll win this?” Yusuke asked while sitting down the bucket

Akira firmly nods, “Of course! With me on this team, we’ll-”

“Cockiness will be your downfall!” Akechi exclaimed, jumping out from behind a close tree.

Water shot Akira right in the face, “Ahugh!” Akira stumbles back and trips over, falling into the water bucket, as Akechi unloaded the rest of the gun’s content into Akira’s face.

“No cockiness will be _your_ downfall!” Futaba yelled and hurled a water balloon straight into Akechi’s face.

“Ack!” The detective was stunned, as he stumbled back.

Akira smiled from his seat in the bucket, “Good job, Futaba!” He praised as he lifted his hand, Futaba hit it and cheered.

Akechi sighed and lowered his gun, “Well it looks like we’re both out.”

Akira nodded and tried to get up but he seemed to be stuck in the bucket. “Uh, can you guys give me some help?” He asked, trying to shimmy out of the bucket.

“You’re stuck?” Futaba laughed. “Hey guys, time out! Akira got his butt stuck in the bucket!” She announced to their scattered water gun-wielding friends. “Inari, Crow, get on it!”

“Why us?” Yusuke asked but still walked over to Akira.

“Do I look strong enough to lift Akira? He has like 60 pounds on me!” She responded, and walked over to the water balloon bucket to reload. 

“Hey!” Akira yelled back. Akechi laughed but grabbed onto one of Akira’s arms while Yusuke grabbed the other, they managed to yank the waterlogged boy out of the bucket. The boy was absolutely soaked. “Come on Akechi, let’s head to the loser’s corner,” Akira groaned, as he rang out the bottom of his shirt. 

Akechi sighed, “How unfortunate for the best competitors to go first.”

Futaba rolled her eyes, “If you two were really the best you wouldn’t have got out first!”

Akechi smiles and walks with Akira to a faraway tree, they both plop down on the grass. “Soooo, what should we do next?” Akira asked.

“Hmmm,” Akechi pondered.

“Oh if you’re free of course, I know how busy you are with colle-”

Akechi waves his hand, “No it’s completely fine, I’m not that busy.”

“Oh cool! You wanna go for ice cream after this?” Akira asked.

“With everybody else?” Akechi tilted his head.

Akira blushes, “I was actually wondering if it could just be you and I.”

Akechi tilts his head more, “Hm? I guess that’s fine,” He shrugs. Akira squeals in his mind, finally being able to spend time with the detective alone. 

Akira smiles, “I’m so happy you decided to stick with us.”

Akechi face suddenly grew serious with a hint of confusion, “... _I did…?”_

“Huh?” Akira looked confusingly at Akechi.

Akechi shakes his head, “Ah, nevermind...It’s just that…”

Akira suddenly became worried about the boy, was something wrong? “What’s wrong?”

Akechi sighs, “Lately I’ve been having these weird dreams, but they feel strange….” 

“Strange?”

Akechi nods, “They feel real…”

Akira stares at the boy for a moment before asking, “May I ask what your dreams are about?”

Akechi sighs again, “I hope you take no ill intent from this, but in my dreams, You and the rest of Phantom thieves are in them...and…” Akechi bites his lip.

“And what?” Akira asks.

Akechi shifts uncomfortably, “And we’re all fighting each other...and...I hated you for some reason,” he continues, “I’m sorry.”

Akira shakes his head, “No it’s fine, it’s just a dream, try not to think too much about it.” 

Akechi sighs but nods, “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

Akira is quiet for a moment, he didn’t want to admit he had similar dreams. “Anyway I’m taking Futaba to Destiny Land on Saturday would you-”

“Are you happy with your decision Akira?” Akechi says with full seriousness, his voice sounded way colder than usual.

Akira cocks his eyebrow, “What?”

“Hm?” Akechi looks at him confused.

Akira just gets more confused, “What did you just say?”

“Huh? I didn’t say anything,” Akechi remarked.

Akira shook his head, “I could have sworn you said something…”

Akechi looks a bit concerned, “Are you alright Akira?

Akira nods, “Yeah, I might’ve just imagined it, I didn’t get much sleep during exam week.”

“Well, you should get some rest, it’s summer vacation, you have time.”

Akira picked up on two words, “Summer vacation...Huh?” This is his 2nd summer vacation in Tokoyo. ...Wasn’t he only supposed to be here for a year though? Wasn’t he supposed to go home in march? But the memories of playing video games with Ryuji and Yusuke felt so distant along with Futaba’s palace...They all felt like dreams. 

Akechi smiles, “Let’s hope we’ll all have many summers together.”

Akira nods, but still looks at the ground pondering, “Yeah.”

“Is something wrong-”

“Akechi, when did you join the phantom thieves?” Akira suddenly asked.

Akechi looked confused, “During Nijima-san’s palace.”

Akira stared at his friend’s water fight in the distance, “Did we ever steal her treasure?”

Akechi rubbed his chin a for a second, before responding, “No...What’s with all these quest-”

“Why didn’t we steal her treasure?” Akira asked as he continued to ponder. “Wasn’t I sold out?”

Akechi thought for a moment, “From my memory, I can indeed say that’s true.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...But Akechi…Who sold me out?” Akira asked nervously as he tried to think of the day he got arrested

“...”

“...”

Akira sighed and turned to watch their friends, Futaba was currently on Yusuke’s back while hurling water balloons Ann and Ryuji. 

“So you finally noticed it,” Akechi said in that cold serious voice again.

“Huh?” Akira exclaims. 

“Hm?” Akechi turns to Akira, he smiles, “Are you imagining things again Akira? You really need some rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have A Good Day!
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
